Warriors: The Life
by Rain Kayheart
Summary: The glistening dewdrop and the chattering swift will keep the peace, and bring harmony to the forest." When Dewpaw receives this mysterious message, she will embark on a journey like no other. A tail full of humor, love, and gut-wreching pain.New summary
1. The Cats Of The Clans

**MistClan**

**Leader**

**Berrystar**- Small black tabby she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Flamefoot**- striped orange tom with yellow eyes

_** Apprentice, Branchpaw**_

**Medicine Cat**

**Honeyfall**- gentle golden she-cat with calm green eyes

_** Apprentice, Shrewpaw**_

**Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Thrushwing**- light brown tom with amber eyes

** Breezefeather**- striped gray tom with a long tail and blue eyes

_** Apprentice, Swiftpaw**_

** Flowerpetal**- dark gray-and-black she-cat with light gray eyes

** Cherrynose**- Light ginger tabby she-cat with round amber eyes

** Blacktail**- small black tom with pale green eyes

** Sweetwhisker**- likable young red-brown she-cat with blue eyes

_** Apprentice, Leafpaw**_

** Rainsong **– big speckled gray tom with orange eyes

** Birdwing – **brown she-cat with gray eyes

** Stormflight-** black tom with orange eyes

** Windfur-** dark white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**(more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)

**Leafpaw- **black tabby she-cat with large amber eyes

** Branchpaw- **light brown tom with yellow eyes

** Swiftpaw- **energetic gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

** Shrewpaw- **fluffy black-and-white tom with green eyes

**Queens**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Silvercloud- **dark gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Dewkit, light silver she-kit with dark silver markings and purple eyes)

** Moonheart-** pure white she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Pinekit, black-and-white tom-kit with green eyes , Yellowkit, gray-and-white tom-kit with yellow eyes, and Snowkit, fluffy white she-kit-kit with green eyes )

**Elders **

**Shortclaw**- gray tom with blue eyes; forced to retire early because of accident that ripped out his front claws

**LightClan**

**Leader**

**Dawnstar- **light orange she-cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy**

**Mousefang – **brown she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Shellface- **dark gray tom

**Warriors**

**Darkheart – **black tom

** Bluetail- **light gray she-cat

** Poolsplash- **brown tabby tom

**Queens**

**Nightpelt- **silver she-cat (mother to Nettlekit, dark brown she-kit, and Rockkit, black tom)

**Elders**

**Hawkeye**- grizzled black-and-orange tom

**CloudClan**

**Leader**

**Dapplestar**- dappled brown she-cat with orange eyes

**Deputy**

**Hollynose**- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Sagepelt**- dark gray tom

**Warriors**

** Redfoot- **orange tom

** Tinynose- **small gray tom

** Stripetail- **black-and-white she-cat

**Queens **

**Graymoon-**dark gray she-cat (mother to Spottedkit, dappled gray she-kit)

**Elders **

**Half-Ear-**black tom

**StormClan  
**

**Leader**

**Flamestar- **ginger tom with gray eyes

**Deputy**

**Maskface- **gray tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Brightpelt-**orange-black-and-white she cat

**Warriors**

**Mossheart- **black she-cat

** Longtooth- **dust colored tom

** Runningwhisker- **brown tabby tom

**Queens **

**Brindletail- **striped brown tabby she-cat (mother of Squirrelkit, gray tom-kit)

**StarClan**

**_A clan of dead cats, StarClan is the home of the warrior ancestors_**

* * *

**Holy crap! those names and descriptions took FOREVER! one more time. Holy crap! Okay, it's out of my system. If I accidentally used your warrior name, I apologize. Review and I'll change it. **

**Please, for the sake of my sanity, don't review and go all, "This totally sucks!" I WILL delete your review. You're just wasting your time. I will, however, accept constructive crit.  
**

**That's what makes a good writer. **

Disclaimer:

Rain:I own Warriors!

Person: You do?

Rain: The books!

Person: ...


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

A round pool of water shimmers in the moonlight. A small kitten dabs at it, splashing the water out of the dip in the ground. Another cat, glowing with light, pads over to the kit and cuffs it sharply over the head, then leans over the pool.

"Greenfur, do you see something?" a small tabby hurries over and crouches next to the old medicine cat.

The shimmering water shows a small kit curled in the curve of her mother's belly. The image warps into a strong warrior, then a leader.

"What does it mean, Greenfur?" the tabby mews anxiously. "Is everything alright?"

Greenfur looks up with troubled eyes. "I, I don't know. Somehow, this kit will save the forest."

* * *

**I know this is short. Oh, well. I promise you a larger chapter next time. If you don't know already, those cats are StarClan cats, foretelling a prophesy. ;)**

Disclaimer:

Rain: Holy bananas! I bought Warriors online on eBay!

Dewpaw: No, you didn't. You ordered a warriors snow globe.

Rain: Fun while it lasted....


	3. Chapter One: Dewkit

_**Chapter One**_

_Dewkit snuggled into the_ crook of her mother's belly, purring hard. She heard her mother talking with the other queen in the nursery. Dewkit strained her ears to listen.

"I don't know what to do, Moonheart!" Dewkit could hear that her mother sounded upset.

"You can't do anything. All you _can_ do is break it to Dewkit gently." Moonheart replied wearily.

"Break what to me?" Dewkit lifted her head curiously and blinked open her eyes blearily. She wondered what was going on. Her mother sounded so grave.

"Nothing, sweet, nothing," Her mother soothed quickly, exchanging a glance with the older queen.

"What? What is it?" She chirped. "Can't you tell me?"

"Dewkit… your father, he… joined Starclan yesterday. That's why I wouldn't let you outside, remember?" Dewkit remembered. Her mother had mewed something about not wanting to get under anyone's paws. Now she realized why her mother had been flustered and harried.

"But… I can't see him anymore? Why not? Honeyfall talks to StarClan all the time. I could, too!" Dewkit mewled, confused. The day before yesterday her father had stopped by to welcome her to the clan.

Her mother looked anguished. "I'm sorry, sweet. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Dewkit mewed, subdued. How had her father died?

"He caught some StormClan warriors stealing prey. He was alone and they overpowered him…"

"I'm going to sleep." Dewkit abruptly curled up at the edge of the nest her mother shared with her. The last thing she saw was Silvercloud and Moonheart exchanging worried glances.

"Are they here yet? Are they?" Dewkit excitedly pressed past her mother. New denmates! Dewkit was now five moons old, and Moonheart was finally kitting! Honeyfall and her apprentice, Shrewpaw, were pressing on her belly, murmuring quietly to each other. Dewkit crouched next to the apprentice medicine cat.

"Is she okay? That looks _painful_!" Dewkit mewed. The black-and-white tom's whiskers twitched. "She'll be fine." He assured her. "She just needs to-"

"Shrewpaw!" The medicine cat's sharp meow cut him off. "Quickly, open up the sac and lick him!" Shrewpaw hurried to obey.

"Silvercloud? Could you go get some wet moss for her? It' almost over." Honeyfall told her mother.

"I'll get it!" Dewkit scampered out of the nursery before anyone could stop her and raced toward the medicine cat den. She scooped up some moss and dunked it in the tiny pool used for sick patients. Dewkit dashed back to the nursery proudly.

"Well done!" Honeyfall praised her. "This moss is soaked. Moonheart, drink. You need your strength." She pushed the wad of moss closer to the exhausted queen. While she lapped thirstily, Dewkit's mother began to groom her denmate's pelt. Dewkit peeked down at _her_ new denmates. They were tiny! _Is this what I really looked like?_ She wondered.

"Congratulations! Three healthy kits! What are their names?" mewed Honeyfall. Well, I was thinking maybe Snowkit for this one-" She tapped a fuzzy white she-kit with her tail. "Pinekit for him-" the queen again touched a mewling, squirming kit on the head. "and Yellowkit."

Silvercloud purred. "Those are wonderful names." Dewkit jumped as a cat barreled in, gasping. "I was on patrol and I heard the kits were coming and-" He stopped talking the moment his eyes reached the kits, already suckling. "They're beautiful! Oh, Moonheart!" Dewkit drew back as he leaned forward to nuzzle his mate.

"May I go out?" Dewkit meowed to her mother. "Fine." Silvercloud replied distractedly. "But _no_ farther than the clearing."

Dewkit trotted out of the nursery and almost immediately cats padded over and asked about the kits.

"Two toms and a she-kit!" Dewkit flicked her tail over Swiftpaw's nose. "Come on!" She had just dropped into a hunting crouch when Swiftpaw jumped, rolled, and had her pinned down like lightning.

"Not bad," He mumbled through a mouthful of fur. "You have a good crouch, but your tail is a giveaway. Watch me." Swiftpaw demonstrated, keeping his tail low and flat. Dewkit copied him.

"Good job!" He mewed, and Dewkit felt a warm happiness inside her.

"Dewkit! Dewkit! Come here!" Her mother's voice quickly snapped her back to reality. She padded over to her. "Oh, Dewkit! Berrystar just told me your ceremony will be today! Isn't that wonderful?"

Dewkit stopped with her mouth open. Her _apprentice _ceremony? This was what she had waited for, to go from 'kit to 'paw. _Dewpaw, Dewpaw, Dewpaw. _She chanted inside her head. It sounded so good!


	4. Author's Note OHMIGOSH SORRY

Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh

I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS!

I had to get a new computer and my family is moving, so I kinda forgot about FF.

A million apologies to alllllllll!

Ohmigosh ohmigosh

soooooooooooooooooorry!


End file.
